


I HATE CHILDREN GRGRRGRGRG

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [18]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: yes i know the title is stupid as shit its a joke plea
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 12





	I HATE CHILDREN GRGRRGRGRG

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know the title is stupid as shit its a joke plea

While that Chili Pepper chick was chasing that other one. I decided to keep bullying children! Hey, I know I'm like a Legendary Cookie and all that snot, but UGH. Cookies are SO. FUN. To mess with! Mostly just... Them being scared for no reason, I'm not one of those evil Legendaries that make a kingdom fall, or reverse time to fuck with a 10 year old's head... I'm better than that! I used to be evil, and then I stopped giving a crap and did what _I_ wanted. And now I'm here. With a bunch of nut jobs.

But ENOUGH about me, let's go back to ME bullying small tiny children~! I'm kidding, of course. Kids are the least fun to bully. But I WAS chasing Cream Puff around. Kinda'. I'm no creep BY THE WAY. I just wanna' look at her weird wand for a second. Now, I wasn't EXACTLY chasing her, more... Following her while she quickly walks away.

" Hey." I say, she turns around and looks at me nervously. " Whassat'?"

I point to her wand. She looks at me with sparkles in her eyes. " Do you really want to know?!" She smiles. Yipes, did her parents never give her recognition or attention? People would usually stutter if I talked to em'. Damn, guess I should.

" Yeah, or else I wouldn't have asked." I smile, lowering my eyelids.

" Well, it's a special wand I got when I came out of the oven! Mama says that Moonlight Cookie made it a LO-ONG time ago! That's why it's so special!" Cream Puff giggles, holding out her wand. " Take a look! There's an 'M' engraved on the bottom! That's why I'm sure Moonlight Cookie made it..."

" Hm, I'll look..." I say, taking the wand. It was so small... But, I looked at the bottom. Sure enough, a very fancy 'M' was carved into it. " I don't know Moonlight's handwriting, but it looks like how she'd write!"

" Really?! For real?!" Cream Puff gasped.

" For real!" I chuckle, handing her wand back. " But if you break it... Oh, I shouldn't say..."

" What? What happens if I break it...?" She quickly frowned. And with an eager face, she looked up at me.

" Oh, alright, I'll tell you. Since you begged..." I sigh, looking away. Oh boy this'll be soooo good~ " If you break the wand Moonlight will KNOW! And she'll be enraged! She will have dark magic cast upon the broken wand! And if you even get NEAR it, you'll be taken over by the magic!!! You'll get like- A dark hat or something!!!!"

" Guh- No way!" She gasped once more. " Eek! I'll take great care of it! I will never mistreat it!!!"

" That's probably for the best. Can I look at it once more?" She nods, handing it to me. " Hm... Thanks."

I toss it back to Cream Puff, she struggles to catch it. " You're so smart..." She smiles. 

" Hm?..." I _could_ cry. That's the first time ANYONE has called me smart. I'm usually told I'm absolutely stupid. I gotta' say, that little girl really hit a weak spot. " Hey, do you... Look up to Moonlight Cookie?"

" Yes! Absolutely! She's the best wizard there is!!!" Cream Puff beams. " Why do you ask to suddenly?"

" Would you ever... I dunno'... Wanna' meet her or anything?" I murmer, looking at the ground.

Cream Puff gasps. " CAN I!?!?!?!"

" Yeah, I know her. We're going to see some Legendaries anyways-" I was cut off, by SHOCK MOSTLY. YESUS CRIPES. I look down to see Cream Puff hugging my side (she's a really tall child...) and smiling up at me. " Uh-"

" THANK YOU SO MUCH! MEETING HER HAS BEEN A DREAM SINCE... FOREVER!!!!" She squeals. " WAAA!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!"

" Uuuuuh, yeah thank I guess haah I dunno'-" I hesitate to say. Is this how members of a boy band feel? When little girls cling to them while screaming. :/ Weeeiiiirrrrd. " Um, but, I dunno' it may take a bit. She doesn't really like me."

" Why wouldn't she like you?" Cream Puff asks, letting go of me. " Did you call her names?"

" Naw, I didn't do anything to her!" I huff.

" So why does she hate you?"

" Ugh- Cream Puff, people hate me. I'm not a nice cookie!" I hiss. 

" You seem nice to me, Fire-Spirit Cookie." Cream Puff hums, smiling up at me.

" Yeah well, you don't know the things I've done." I roll my eyes. " People don't like me, that's just something I have to live with. And I don't mind! At all..."

" I like you. There has to be some cookie other than me that likes you..."

" Yeah well... He's dead, she's dead, anyone who's ever shown to enjoy my presence DIED." I huff, plopping down on the ground. It was sandy and gross but I don't care. Cream Puff sat down next to me. " What?"

" I think everyone here likes you a bit! Even if they don't know the things you've done. Or even if they're just using you for your connections to other Legendaries. Or even if-"

" I GET IT CREAM PUFF." I huff, folding my arms and looking away. " Whatever, being hated is more fun. People don't expect as much from you..."

Cream Puffs pats my back and shouts something out. She then pokes me, when I look over she's holding up two cupcakes. She gives one to me. " Do you like cupcakes made from grains of sand?"

" I guess..." I take it, biting into it. " Y'know Millennial Tree? The ones these bastards are using me for?"

" Yeah, a little." Cream Puff hums and rocks side to side.

" He hates me too. He just doesn't show it. He's all like ' Fire-Spirit, I know this is a meeting with Legendaries but we don't need you xoxo~' Like shut up tree man I'll set you on fire, bitch." I grumble. Cream Puff swats my fore arm. Probably because I cussed but eh. " Even the stupid idiot dragons were there. But NO, I'm not allowed... Whatever. I don't like those boring meetings anyways. AND ANOTHER THING. The only way I'll even be able to talk to him for you guys is if I get past his ugly little guard dog."

" He has a puppy?"

" No, he's a cookie who protects Millennial Tree. I'm not really allowed in the forest, so that dude always blocks me out..." I groan.

" So... Millennial Tree lives in a forest, where you aren't allowed, and the only way you can get in is to get past the guard??? Isn't that easy though?" Cream Puff asks, making us more cupcakes. " You're super strong!"

" Yeah. But the guard has arrows n stuff that'll hurt me pretty bad..." I sigh.

" Is he not letting you in JUST because he doesn't like you? Seems petty."

" IT IS. But I'm also not allowed because ' your hair is made of fire and will bring the forest a flame' or ' fire-spirit you starts a you gotta' move that bush is starting to burn' or ' damn it fire spirit you literally burned down a tree' or some stupid stuff like that."

" Um, sounds reasonable though? I can understand not wanting your home burned down by a dude's hair!" Cream Puff says.

" Yes I suppose but, touch my hair kid. Touch it."

" What?! Are you crazy! It's fire!" She gasps.

" Trust. Me." I growl.

" Fine!" Cream Puff squeaks. She leans over, leading her shaking hand over my hair. She swipes her hand through it a couple times. " It's... Barely hot!"

" Yeah! Fun-fact, I'm not a baby I can control heat! Those idiots don't believe me though!" I yell. " They haven't even gotten near it! I don't care that they're made of plants they can still touch it!!!"

I stand up, I was getting to angry, gotta' go walk off the steam... Cream Puff follows, I guess she's like... I duckling or whatever now. I was just walking to that hill with grass, it leads up to fields. Then Cherry Blossom walks beside me.

" Hello, Fire-Spirit! May I ask a few questions?" Se says, gently smiling at me.

" Yeah." I say bluntly. I don't really want to talk. But these guys ARE trying to save the world so what the heck.

" Where exactly _is_ Millennial Tree's forest...?" She asks, cocking her head a bit.

" Well, it comes up on the other side of Yogurca. I say other side because we are on the South Side currently. We're only a few fields away from the entrance. Once you get to the official exit of Yogurca, you should see a LOT of dessert land, and then is fades into a big forest. That's Millennial's forest." I reply. Pointing forward.

" I see... So the Snowy Mountains of Yogurca don't effect the forest?" 

" No, because the Snowy Mountains are on the East of Yogurca. Yogurca is BIG."

" OH! Yes, yes, I understand now... Thank you!" She pats my shoulder than walks away. That wasn't too bad, I guess.

" Wow, do you know the whole world?" Cream Puff giggles.

" Yeah, pretty much." I say. " The only part I don't know is the farms. I don't go to farm land EVER. It's boring to me."

" I've never been anywhere..." Cream Puff sighed. " It's scary..."

" Where WERE you before this?" I ask, we were no longer walking.

" Well. Once the Jellywalkers made it to the City of Wizards, one of my teachers took me and my classmates OUT of the city. We walked and WALKED for days, until my teacher and a classmate disappeared in the night. I was left with one of my classmates, all alone. He and I walked here! Er- I mean- To Dragon's Valley, that is. He got so tied into one of the tribe's land, I lost him too... So I wandered around there for a bit, until I found that cave! Little did I know it was full of Jellywalkers. And then I brutally turned them into PASTRIES!!!! UGH!" Cream Puff buried her face in her hands.

" Yeah that's freaky." I chuckled.

" You're supposed to comfort me!!!" She cried. " I've been traumatized!"

" I didn't do it to you~!" I tease.

" I'll throw sand in your eyes!" She huffs.

" I'll set your wand on fire!" I huff back.

" No!!!" She whimpers.

" I'm kidding! Cream Puff, you need to take. A. Joke." I poke the top of her head.

" You need to. Suck. A. Lemon!" She smirked. I raise one of my eyebrows, frowning. " Sorry- I was joking!!!"

" I know! I'm not an expressive guy." That's a lie I am SO expressive. " Now, run along and to weird kid crap."

" Don't cuss!" She says, walking away.

" Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap" I say, sticking my tongue out and pulling on my bottom eye lid. She does that face back.

These cookies are... OK. I guess.


End file.
